


Leokumi Week Day Five (Story Two) - Winter

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Manakete Takumi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Takumi is bad at timing journeys
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 16





	Leokumi Week Day Five (Story Two) - Winter

A sudden pounding noise shocked Leo awake, sitting bolt upright and shivering in response to the shock of cold air that wormed its way underneath the blankets. He sat still, breathing steadily, straining to hear. Did he imagine it?

More loud bangs. Someone was... knocking at the front door? In the middle of the night? Leo grabbed Brynhildr from the nightstand and crept towards the front door, cursing the winter chill that pervaded the holiday home he had been staying in.

Maybe he should have worn socks to bed. He already couldn’t feel his toes.

Leo opened the front door a crack, peering out carefully before throwing it wide when he realised who was outside.

“Takumi! What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t going to arrive until tomorrow!” Leo ushered Takumi inside and back into the cottage’s only bedroom, stoking the coals inside the fireplace to coax them back to life.

Takumi was shivering so hard he could barely speak past his chattering teeth. “I t-timed the trip wrong. Got here in the middle of the f-fucking night instead.”

“I can see that,” Leo snorted, hauling the blankets from the bed and wrapping them around Takumi, who was sitting so close to the fire Leo was concerned he might singe his hair. Takumi just growled at his comment, lips pulling back over pointed canines. 

Leo sighed fondly and climbed into the blanket nest beside Takumi, hoping to help warm him. Takumi huffed at the intrusion, and Leo flicked one of his pointed ears in response. Takumi shrieked indignantly, trying one vain to move away from Leo while still staying inside his pile of blankets.

“You dumb dragon,” Leo chuckled, “whatever am I going to do with you?”

Takumi snorted. “Warm me up.”


End file.
